This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We have begun a comparative proteomics study of Shewanella oneidensis. The goal is to discover phenotypic difference in the metabolic pathways involved in the processing of metals. We plan to analyze several strains of the bacteria each grown under different conditions (i.e., challenged by toxic metals). The training component of this project provides laboratory research opportunities for undergraduates and graduates from Jackson State at the NCRR site.